japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Mikoto
Uchiha Mikoto (うちはミコト) was a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. She was wife of Uchiha Fugaku. Including the mother of Itachi and Sasuke. She was also the best friend to Naruto's late mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Background After marrying Uchiha Fugaku, she settled down to become a housewife, raising their two sons Itachi and Sasuke. Just before her best friend Uzumaki Kushina gave birth, she met with her and introduced Sasuke to her, and Sarutobi Biwako who noted that they had named him after the Third Hokage's father. She agreed with Kushina's hopes that their sons would become friends, and after Kushina asked whether or not childbirth was painful, Mikoto laughed, having found the one thing that Kushina was seemingly afraid of. in the hospital.]]During the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Itachi noted that she and Fugaku weren't at home, before the beast struck. What she was doing is currently unknown. After the Nine-Tails was stopped, Mikoto went to the hospital to check on Kushina's newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto, greatly saddened for the loss of her dear best friend. When the Massacre of the clan was being carried out, and Itachi confronted her and Fugaku, she knelt alongside her husband, putting up no resistance. When their son tried to explain himself, she simply told him that she understood before allowing a distraught Itachi to kill them. This would later prompt Sasuke to want to avenge her death along with that of the rest of the clan's. Personality Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be, as seen when Itachi came back from the Ninja Academy, telling Sasuke that he had homework. She loved and cared about her sons deeply, and knew how to help them with their problems. Mikoto cared for and also held high respect for her husband as well and understood the importance of his position as the Uchiha clan leader and was a dutiful and loyal wife to him. She also gave Sasuke advice and tried to reassure him about Itachi. She was a very good mother, seeing as how Sasuke was able to talk to her better than his father. At one point, in order to cheer Sasuke up, she says that when she and Fugaku are alone, Sasuke is all he talked about. Although she was Itachi's mother, she, like other clan members, grew suspicious of his strange behaviour toward the end, but regardless of that, she still cared deeply about her son, offering comforting words before allowing herself and her husband to be killed by Itachi. In the anime, Mikoto appeared to be aware of Naruto's identity as Kushina and Minato's son. Appearance Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. In Kushina's flashback, she was shown to be wearing a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer. Abilities While little is known of her career as a kunoichi, while she was on active duty, she held the rank of jōnin, a testament to her great skills. In the anime, she offered to help Sasuke with his shuriken training, which could imply that she was competent with shurikenjutsu. Naruto Shippuden (Part ll) Itachi Pursuit arc Before Sasuke battle Itachi, they have flashbacks about their past. After Sasuke success in killing Itachi,Mikoto was seen in a flashback telling Sasuke that Itachi had homework to do. She got angry at Sasuke when he asked Fugaku if Itachi can teach him the substituting Technique,she repeated that Itachi still has to do his homework. Confining the Jinchuriki arc While Naruto was battling Kurama, and about to get into hatred. Uzumaki Kushina appear,at first Naruto thoght she was Kurama's true form. Kushina laughs at this, and hits Naruto on his head. Naruto realizes that Kushina is his mother,and happily embraces his mother. After he success in get the nine tails chakra,Kushina reveals her past to Naruto.She tells him that she was the second Jinchuriki of Kurama, and that Uzumaki Mito was the first jinchuriki of the nine tails. She reveals about the Uzumaki Clan, and how she fell in love with Minato. In the flashback of the day that Naruto was born. Mikoto appear with her second infant son, Sasuke and introduced him to Kushina. It was reveal that Mikoto was Kushina's best friend. It is unknown if they were rivals,like their sons were. Kushina told Mikoto that their boy's name is Naruto. Both of them hoped that their sons will be best friends in the future,and the wish was forfill in a difrent way. Kushina asked Mikoto if Labor hurts, and was surprise by finding out the one thing that Kushina was afraid of. She wave goodbye to Kushina, and started walking. This was the last time she saw Kushina alive before the Nine tails attack on Konoha. Fourth Shinobi War arc After Itachi and Sasuke defeated Kabuto. Mikoto appears in a flashback with her husband telling Itachi that she always loved him. She was proud of her son, and asks Itachi if he can protect Sasuke before she was kill by her eldest son. Quotes Relationships Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Kushina Uzumaki Naruto Knownable Relatives *Uchiha Fugaku (Husband/dead) *Uchiha Itachi (1st Son) *Uchiha Sasuke (2nd Son) *Haruno Sakura (Daughter in law) *Uchiha Sarada (Granddaughter) *Uzumaki Kushina (Best Friend/dead) Trivia * In the character introduction of the Viz Media translation of volume 25, instead of the name "Mikoto," she is simply credited as "Sasuke's Mother". *Mikoto (尊) means 'precious' and 'nobility' and is used as a title for Japanese gods. *At the end of Naruto: Shippuuden episode 252 in an omake called Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles, Mikoto can be seen standing next to her husband and, Itachi, watching, Sasuke and other characters play a game of baseball. Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were also seen watching the game. *Mikoto's name was likely inspired by the mythological god Susanoo-no-Mikoto, who wielded the Sword of Totsuka. Both of her sons, Sasuke and Itachi, would later be able to use Susanoo with Itachi's wielding the Sword of Totsuka. *She and Naruto's mother were not rivals,like their son's were. *She and Itachi are the only two Uchiha clan members that knew the Identify of Naruto's parents. Sasuke is the third peson to find out about Naruto's parents, after seeing Naruto's memories in his mind during the Fourth Shinobi War. *Mikoto shares the same birthdate as the Fourth Raikage, A. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Emi Sagara *'English' : Karl Wahlgren all information on Uchiha Mikoto is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mikoto_Uchiha Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 247-0319.jpg|Mikoto telling Kushina that her youngest son's name is Sasuke. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0324.jpg|Mikoto telling Kushina that she should pick a name for her newborn son, since her due date is today. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0331.jpg|Mikoto finds out that Kushina's one true fear is labor pains. 10171711 615231115238426 2757228950008472662 n.png|Itachi and Mikoto seeing Kushina's newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto in the hospital. Naruto Shippuuden 141-189.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that Itachi has homework to do. Naruto Shippuuden 141-211.jpg|Mikoto with her whole family. Naruto Shippuuden 141-216.jpg|Mikoto angrily reminds Sasuke that Itachi still has to do his homework. Naruto Episode129-182.jpg|Mikoto after Sasuke enroll in the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 358-045.jpg|Mikoto with her husband. Naruto Shippuuden 135-136-055.jpg|Mikoto and Fugaku ask Itachi why he didn't attend their clans' meeting. Naruto Episode129-218.jpg|Mikoto is shock that Sasuke was listening on their conversation. Mikoto Uchiha.jpg|Mikoto asks Sasuke to wait. Naruto Episode130-176.jpg|Mikoto treats Sasuke's injuries. Naruto Episode130-187.jpg|Mikoto sadily looks at Sasuke walk away after she treats his injuries. Naruto Episode130-271.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that even though he and Itachi are different; he is still Fugaku's son. Naruto Shippuuden 138-037.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that his father only talks about him when he is with her. Naruto Episode130-280.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that Fugaku has aways care about him. Naruto Episode130-360.jpg|Mikoto smiles after Sasuke tells Fugaku that he is his son. Naruto Episode084-45.jpg|Mikoto washes dishes on the day that she, and her whole clan will die. Naruto Episode084-50.jpg|Mikto gives Sasuke his lunch one last time. Naruto Episode084-51.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that she will help him with the Shuriken Technique. 1471809 691574100867709 1034487655 n.jpg|Mikoto tells Itachi that they are proud of him. even though he choose Konoha's side; They still love him. And wants him to protect Sasuke as their final request. Naruto Episode084-139.jpg|Mikoto lies dead with her husband. 1479216 695177570507362 1702475081 n.jpg|Mikoto with the whole uchiha clan in a vision by Sasuke. Category:Characters Category:Females